


【DMC/百合组/VD/NK】我们仍未知晓每条河流的正确走向

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), F/F, F/M, M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 这是CP25和SLO15时发布的无料小说。所以这就是为什么窝在快要过阴历年的时候跑来发圣诞节的文，毕竟，再不发窝大概就要忘记路【？百合组是世界的宝物VD和NK窝确实是不知道百合组的tag应该打啥反正窝尝试一下好了wwwwcp25和slo15有拿到无料或者购入了新刊的朋友们欢迎给窝repo，支持私信或者管窝要QQ号【没人想要的，下一个
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	【DMC/百合组/VD/NK】我们仍未知晓每条河流的正确走向

**Author's Note:**

> 这是CP25和SLO15时发布的无料小说。
> 
> 所以这就是为什么窝在快要过阴历年的时候跑来发圣诞节的文，毕竟，再不发窝大概就要忘记路【？
> 
> 百合组是世界的宝物
> 
> VD和NK
> 
> 窝确实是不知道百合组的tag应该打啥反正窝尝试一下好了wwww
> 
> cp25和slo15有拿到无料或者购入了新刊的朋友们欢迎给窝repo，支持私信或者管窝要QQ号【没人想要的，下一个

未だにすべての川がわの流れを我々は知らない

酒吧里斑斓璀璨的彩灯旋转着时明时灭，银色短发的青年坐在角落的卡座外侧，如临大敌地护着坐在他身旁的人，湛蓝色的双眼一刻也没从眼前的两个杯子上挪开过。坐在卡座内侧的褐发女性双手交叠搁在桌上，恬静的气质与空气中弥漫的嘈杂格格不入，但她就那么坐着，看上去随意且自然。

金发的性感女郎拨开舞池的人群钻出来，接着黑色短发的女性也从那条狭窄的临时通道挤了出来，她挽住女伴的胳膊，四下张望了片刻，便相携着走向卡座，坐进了对面的那一侧。

“hey！boy and girl！你们好吗？”

她笑靥如花地与他们打着招呼，晶莹的汗珠顺着她的发际线滑到脸侧，然后被一旁的女伴用指腹拭去。

“是的，谢谢你们的邀请。”褐发的女性微笑着用手指把鬓发拢向耳后，“我不太常来这种地方，Nero到现在都还紧张兮兮的。”

在场的女士们都笑了起来，银发青年略微窘迫地挠了挠头。这时戴着眼镜的卷发姑娘将一托盘的杯子砸在了桌上。

“久等了！我们的酒来啦！”她咋咋呼呼地喊着，玻璃杯中的液体左右晃荡着。“干杯！”

“干杯——！”

清脆的撞击声中每个人都愉快地喊了出声，然后把冰凉的液体咽下喉咙。

“所以，今天把我们都叫出来，有事吗？”

“圣诞节前最后的聚会。”Lady晃着手里琥珀色的液体，“你今年要去陪那两个老单身汉过的吧，boy。”

“是的，Nero今年会和Dante先生还有Vergil先生一起过圣诞节。”

“没错，而Kyrie和我会跟孩子们一起过！”

“我和Trish打算去国外旅游。虽然让Kyrie来这种地方有些过意不去，不过你偶尔也得出来玩一玩，再说你的骑士也足够可靠。”

Nero挥手阻止了女士们的调侃，他问传奇猎人的两位搭档：“往些年呢，你们会在Devil May Cry过圣诞吗。”

“Dante从不过节。”Trish说，她拨了一下金色的长发，看起来更加艳光照人。“今年是有些不同寻常的，你知道。”

“圣诞节是和亲人团聚的日子。”Kyrie温柔地把手放在Nero手背上，“愿你们能度过一个愉快的节日。”

“好吧，当然。”

他们聊了一会儿，Trish和Lady又再次回到了舞池中。越过喧闹的人群，Nero看见她们在另一头斑斓的彩灯下，Trish俯身在Lady的耳畔说了些什么，而Lady咯咯地笑起来，然后她们拥在一起接吻。

Nero顿时有些尴尬地撇过视线，他下意识地看向身旁的Kyrie，她双手捧着那杯不含酒精的cool collins，安静地注视着舞池里的友人。在这喧闹、昏暗的酒吧里，Nero仿佛能看见一层朦胧的光晕笼罩在她侧脸的轮廓上。

“呃……抱歉。我没告诉过你吧。”他有些窘迫地开口。

“没关系的Nero。我们不以优劣尊卑来定义爱，无论那是什么样的形状与色彩。”

“谢谢。”他们心照不宣地交换一个眼神，放在桌下的两只手十指相扣。而他曾经的这只手握起来还是鳞片的触感，Kyrie露出少女那般的微笑，轻轻咬住玻璃杯里的吸管。

一片狼籍的庄园城堡里，金色与红色在空中一闪而过，铺天盖地的硝烟与闪电之后，地板上只余下乱七八糟的昆虫模样残骸与斑驳的弹孔。

金发的女恶魔坐在房间里唯一幸存的椅子上，优雅地翘起一条腿给Morrison打电话，而被她临死拉来顶班的传奇恶魔猎人只得把屁股靠在摇摇欲坠的桌上。

“收工。”她收起手机，对着曾经的搭档招招手。

“就这么点儿你自己一个人也能搞定吧。”

“Lady去找Goldstein家那个小姑娘来不了，她不放心。”

“哈。”Dante用脚尖踮着地面，小圆桌的两条腿悬空着晃来晃去。“我可记得你们刚认识那会儿还打过一架呢，女人的友情可真是奇妙。”

刚认识的时候——

Trish勾起嘴角，娇小的恶魔猎人扛着比她矮不了多少的Kalina Ann，满天飞舞的榴弹炮像极了那股不服输的劲儿。最后她们打到不分高下，相拥着走进夜幕里的酒吧，酒力的比拼也依然没有分出胜负。灯光下黑发的人类女性带着酒精的迷醉，晃荡着手里的玻璃杯开始胡言乱语。

『嘿新来的。我劝你别对那个混蛋有额外的想法，那家伙心里一直都只有一个人。』

『巧了。我刚好对他一点兴趣也没有。』

然后她们大笑出声，勾肩搭背地把更多的酒精灌下喉咙。

“我不知道你在说什么。”Trish用指尖敲击着椅背，递给曾经的搭档一个鄙夷的视线。“她是我的。”

她的手机里传来尾款入账的提示音，Dante摊开手耸耸肩，屁股终于离开了桌面。

“一星期份的草莓圣代，别忘了。”

“我对你兄长爱的甜品禁令没兴趣。”

传奇的恶魔猎人背对着她挥了挥手，用脚尖推开垮了一半的大门。

Lady推开Devil May Cry大门的时候，大厅里流淌着门德尔松的四重奏，她路过空荡荡的办公桌，问坐在沙发里看书的Vergil。

“Dante还没回来吗。”

“如你所见。”

“你看上去倒是安分了不少。”她回忆起黑发的瘦弱青年，“我猜有的东西终于改变了你不是吗。”

“你是这么想的吗，foolish girl。所有的一切都从未改变。”

似曾相识的话语让她觉得有些恍然，她双手撑在凌乱的办公桌上，在暖黄色的灯光下开口问他。

“你爱他吗？”

门德尔松切换成了德沃夏克，而黑发的女猎人依然没有得到她的答案。

平安夜，某位传奇的恶魔猎人终于想起来把事务所收拾得不再乱七八糟。他跟着点唱机里传出的调子哼哼，从埃尔加跳到了圣桑——就Vergil选的CD里来看它们已经足够应景了。他把食物摆在桌上，两块披萨、半只烤火鸡，还有他的兄长执意追加的一大盆沙拉。再有几个小时，最年轻的那位Sparda也会加入他们的晚宴。

“昨天Arkham的女儿来过。”Vergil鄙夷地站在他的孪生弟弟扛回来的圣诞树前，不情不愿地把彩色的袜子往上挂。“她问了我一个问题，但是我没回答她。”

“嗯？她问你什么？”Dante往桌上摆着碗碟和刀叉，心不在焉地应着。

Vergil取出最后一个装饰，一丛用红色蝴蝶结绑起来的绿色植物，点缀着星星点点的白色小球。

“我爱你，Dante。”他踮起脚，把槲寄生挂在了圣诞树的最高处。

-END-


End file.
